The Suprise Party!
by Inuyasha's-Love-Angel
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang plan a suprise party.


~The Suprise Party~  
  
Be nice to me cause this is my first fanfic I ever made on Fanfiction.com, and don't forget to tell me how you like my fanfic on my favorite show, Inuyasha!!!!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- One afternoon, Kagome was laying down on her bed, as bored as can be, when she felt the urge to go see Inuyasha for some reason. She ran out to the well, but before she could jump in, her grampa stopped her, and he ashed " Kagome, could you run out to the store and pick up some milk and bread for me?? " As usual, Kagome alwas did as her grampa asked her to, and went out to get some milk and bread. But Kagome didn't know that her grampa and Inuyasha wure planning to throw a party just for her. "Is it safe to come out??" Inuyasha asked from a high tree. Kagome's grampa ansered "Yes" and Inuyasha jumped down from the tree."Thank you so much for doing this for me" Inuyasha said with a sly and happy look on hir face. Kagome's grandfather still didn't like Inuyasha all that well, but helped him anyway cause he knew that Kagome loved Inuyasha very much." Don't worry granps, she'll be fine with me, oh and stall her and I'll be back in 10 to 20 minutes" Inuyasha ran and jumped into the well to go get Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara for the party.  
  
Kagome returned with the milk and bread in the basket of her bike."Grampa,..I'm home from the store,... GRAMPA!!!!!!" Kagome yelled while looking for her grandpa. Her grandpa thought to his self "Oh no, she's back early!! I have to stall her after all" Kagome set down the milk and bread and left to the well. "Well, I leaving grandpa, the groceries are on the counter, bye gramps!!"" Wait Kagome,....uh,... I need you to go and ,...ummmmmm,.....DO THE DISHES, YA THAT'S IT!!!" her grampa yelled out to Kagome."Okay,.......grandpa,......" Kagome went over to the sink and started washing the dishes. "I'll be out side if you need me Kagome." Her grandpa went outside and waited for Inuyasha to return.Finally, Inuyasha returned with everyone."FINALLY!!! You have came back, I've been stalling her all day!!!!" Kagome's grandpa said with an angery scoul."Is everything ready for the party?? I t better be!!" Inuyasha said with an even biger scoul.Kagome's grandpa nodded. "What's the party for" Shippou asked cheerfully" I just love parties!!" Inuyasha didn't anser, and walked over to the grandpa and wispered into his ear, "Stall Kagome alittle longer,..um, tell her to go to the store again or something to get her away from the house."  
  
Kagome walked out of the house and saw everyone out side."What are all of you guys doing here,... this is a surprise!! Everyone froze in fear of seeing her. "Uhhhhhh,..Kagome,...I need you to go back to the store real quick,....and get some,......uh,..ummm,..." Inuyasha interupted."Some cat food,.. not for me of cource for your cat,...uh,.. just go already!!" Inuyasha pushed Kagome down the steps."What are you doing Inuyasha, stop it,...fine then,...SIT BOY!!" Inuyasha got flung into the steps and went into the ground about by three feet."NOW will you tell me why you all are here and why you guys are acting so weird!!" Inuyasha still wouldn't tell tell her and jumped away back up to her house bofore she could "sit" him again.  
  
"Okay lets hurry and get it all ready" They all ran inside to get everything put up." What are the planning that I can't see,....hmmmm....BUT I HATE BEING LEFT OUT!!!" So Kagome ran up the steps and finally got to her house. She ran to the door, and opened it and everyone yelled "Hi Kagome, your are uor best friend, and we gave you a surprise party!!" Kagome was confussed for a moment"Ummmm,... it's not my birthday ,..is it...?? No it's not my birthday, what's the special party for??" Inuyasha walked up to kagome and looked kinda red in the face. "Ah,...Kagome,...I don't know how to say this,..but uhh..." "Just tell her already!!!" Miroku interupted"Fine,... Kagome will you,...ah......MARRY ME?!?! Inuyasha and Kagome's faces wure completely red. Shippou, Songo, and Miroku wure stunned,...."Ahhhh,...are you okay, Inuyasha,...or are you serious??" Kagome was so confused" Kagome,...I've loved you ever scince I first say you,..will you??" Kagome was stunned by what he was saying.She looked into his eyes and saw that he wasn't lieing,.."...Inuyasha,...ahhh,..I'll have to think about it,....hmmmm,...Okay!!!  
  
"What's wrong with then!!!" Shippou said in fear..."Nothing,...I don't think..." Sango said. Miroku got a sly look on his face and looked at songo,.."Ahhh, Sango,..." "What do you want, Miroku" Sango asked him "Will you marry me....,too??" Sango was stunned and started to blush alittle. "Ah,..ummmm,..I guess,..I could..." Shippou was so stunned by everyone" I NEVER WANT TO GROW UP!!!" Shippou said out load as load as he could!!  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango looked into one anothers eyes, and kissed eachother. "The weddings will be held here!!" Kagome's grandpa said interupting the kissing. Sooooooo, the wedding was token and Inuyasha and Kagome wure man and wife and the same for Miroku and Sango, but Shippou found another girl fox his age back home and is his girlfriend now, and they all lived happily ever after!!!  
  
*~THE END~*  
  
Oh ya and I forgot Inuyasha and Kagome had two childeren and Miroku and Sango had one child!!! 


End file.
